813 V for Valentine
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.13 follows a week after 8.12. If you haven’t done so, please read episodes 1 through 12 prior to reading 8.13.
1. Teaser

**8.13 V for Valentines**

****

Previously on the Gilmore girls…

_(A Scene from 8.12)_

NATE: As you know, I blog for the New York Times.

RORY: (Nods again) Yes, I read it often…

NATE: Good… good. (Takes a moment) The thing is, Rory… I have to get a piece out to the web editor next Monday, and I know I can't make it.

RORY: You mean the "New York Times" web editor?

NATE: … I was wondering if you'd like to guest blog… in my place.

RORY: (As if she didn't understand it) For the New York Times?

NATE: (Confused as to why Rory isn't understanding) Umm, yeah… we're talking about the New York Times.

RORY: (Widens her eyes) Are you serious?

CUT

_(A Scene from 6.15)_

SOOKIE: What about you? What are you doing for Valentines?

LORELAI: Oh, I'll be here.

SOOKIE: What? No, you'll be with Luke.

LORELAI: Luke says Valentine's Day is just another one of those fake things, like mother's day, created by greeting-card companies,

CUT

_(A Scene from 8.12)_

RORY: (With urgency) Grandma?

EMILY: Yes, Rory…

RORY: (Shakes her head as she continues softly) I don't want you to be angry with me…

EMILY: I'm not. (Admits) Just a little sad.

RORY: (Never afraid to show physical affection, she hugs her grandmother) I'm only going to be a couple of miles away from you. And you'll love the new place…

EMILY: (Suddenly faces her) You have already found an apartment?

RORY: (Nods) Yeah, I saw one this afternoon… one that grandpa suggested. I really like it.

**TEASER**

It has been a week or so since the end of the previous episode.

INT. RORY'S NEW APARTMENT – SATURDAY AFTERNOON – (Pretend it's February 9th)

Camera follows Luke carrying a semi-large box through the hallway of an apartment building. He turns into an open doorway, and we see Lorelai and Rory look at him as he enters the apartment. Boxes and furniture are visible everywhere.

LUKE: (Sets the box down on top of a larger one) Okay, that's the last of it. (Takes a deep breath).

RORY: (Gratefully, steps forward) Thank you, Luke. (Explains) I should've asked the movers to just make a trip to Stars Hollow and pick those up too. I'm sorry you guys had to bring it all the way here.

LUKE: (Holds out a hand and reassures) It was no problem. Anything for you. (Lorelai adoringly smiles at Luke)

RORY: (Sincerely nods) Thank you, Luke. (Turns to Lorelai) You've chosen wisely.

LORELAI: (Animatedly) I have, haven't I? (Awkwardly winks at her husband, prompting him to roll his eyes).

RORY: But I still feel bad that the two of you had to drive all the way over here… and use the inn's vehicle… (Curiously) Speaking of which, have you heard anything from Kirk and Lulu?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Just that they've decided to spend a bit more time in Vegas.

LUKE: (Adds) And he was adamant that the truck was fine…

LORELAI: (Adds with a chuckle) But you will strangle him anyway when he returns?

LUKE: (Sighs) Something like that.

RORY: (Adds, while walking around the boxes) Hey, shouldn't you guys consider buying a bigger car or something… you know (points at Lorelai's stomach)… something the baby can ride in? (Lorelai opens her mouth to agree in excitement, but Luke cuts her off)

LUKE: (Looks at Lorelai) I'm not going car shopping with you again.

LORELAI: (Pouts) Fine.

LUKE: (Looks at Rory) But yes, we did talk about it briefly.

LORELAI: Yeah, it was very brief.

RORY: (Goes back to the boxes) Brief is good.

With a pen and pad of paper, Rory starts to make a note of all the larger boxes while Lorelai walks over to the small dining table and leans her back against the piece of furniture. Lorelai sighs prompting Luke to walk up to her.

LUKE: (Subtly places a hand on her back) Are you okay? (Rory looks up at them)

LORELAI: (Smiles) I'm fine… just tired… (adds with raised eyes) and hungry. (Pats her nearly 6 months pregnant stomach) I forgot how tiring it is - going into the third trimester. (Rory sympathetically tilts her head to look at her mother – next to Luke)

LUKE: (Places a hand on the back of his wife's head and kisses the side of her forehead) We'll get through it, together. (Rory continues to look on adoringly at the pair. Luke clasps his hands and continues) Okay, I'm going to go buy some food and I'll be back before you know it. (Looks at both the ladies) Any preferences?

LORELAI: (Leans back a bit more on the table) I'll eat anything.

RORY: Me too…

LUKE: Okay, I'll be back. (Pulls his keys out of the back pocket and closes the front door behind him)

Rory sighs and walks over to Lorelai and they both take a seat on the new chairs. A closed laptop is visible on the table.

LORELAI: (Points at the laptop) Ooh, I wonder if you've gotten anymore comments on that blog _thingy_.

RORY: (Animatedly, she opens the laptop) You mean my debut into the wonderful world of the New York Times' blogosphere?

LORELAI: That's a mouthful. (Remembers) Oh yeah, you don't have any connections yet…

RORY: (Grins) I do.

LORELAI: How? When did you manage to do all that?

RORY: Grandma.

LORELAI: Ah, of course.

RORY: (As she types a few letter) She's very effective that woman. You give her an inch…

LORELAI: (finishes it) … and she flies around the world with Clark Kent?

RORY: (Nods) Something like that. (Sees something on the screen) Oh look, one new comment!

LORELAI: (Perks up) Ooh, read it – read it!

RORY: MaryHadALilLamp writes, "Although I miss my bi-weekly dose of _Hotty DiLuca_ (Lorelai raises an eye intrigued, and Rory can't help blush as she reads), I have to say, Ms. Gilmore is more than capable of holding the attention of her readers. Or at least this reader thinks so. (Rory gradually begins to pout) Although, I wouldn't have chosen such a title... I'm sure spoiling your readers with the title was not your intent, Ms. Gilmore – and that you know such a title will only prove valid if it were written by an established journalist. But I'm sure you will learn that as you go. Kudos to you on your first try!"

LORELAI: Eh! What does she have against your title?

RORY: (Still pouting) Apparently MaryHadALittleLamp thinks "Why I choose Obama." spoils my article.

LORELAI: "Spoils the article"?? What does that even mean. It's not like your title was "I choose Obama"… (with hand gestures)… you're explaining _why_ you choose him.

RORY: (Slowly looks up at her mother – still pouting) It was a criticism disguised as a compliment.

LORELAI: And besides, it's not a script for a movie… it's not "Snakes On A Plane."

RORY: (Gasps) See? The title is horrible if you're comparing it to "Snakes On A Plane."

LORELAI: I didn't compare it!

RORY: Well, the thought of "Snakes On A Plane" came into your mind… so that says something.

LORELAI: Aw, honey… what is that… like, the 12th comment? And your first blog?

RORY: (Rants) That's another thing… why are there only 12 comments? Have you seen the amount of comments Nate gets? It's crazy… it's like he has his own fandom… (nods) sure, there are those who don't agree with him – but the amount of responses he gets is just… (shakes her head, then gestures at the screen) and I get a lousy comment saying that my title gave it all away.

LORELAI: (Sympathetically) Well… you can't please everyone, Rory. And you're going to learn that there will be a lot of MaryHadALittleLamps out there in your career, and you're going to have to make the best out of it. And Nate gave you a wonderful opportunity to strengthen yourself… (Rory's expression softens)…

RORY: You're right. (There's a pause as she looks at the screen again – we see Nate's picture on the side of the article, then Rory continues) He's amazing, mom. I mean… He's so simple, yet complex… and set in his ways… (Shakes her head) That didn't make sense.

LORELAI: (Smiles) But he seems like he's a great professional influence on you.

RORY: (Shakes her head) It amazes me how he can sit down and just write an article like it was already composed in his head years ago, and was just waiting for the right time to… you know? (Lorelai nods) And the crazy thing is… it's not what matters to him. (Lorelai listens intensely, then subtly tilts her head) He continues to work as a journalist because he feels it opens up doors for the work he does outside of the Courant. And the fact that he has so much passion for what he believes in and what he does… (A smile appears on Lorelai's face as she makes a curious expression) … it's just beyond anything I've ever dreamt of feeling…

LORELAI: (Cuts her off gently) Rory?

RORY: (Looks directly at her mother, obliviously) Yeah?

LORELAI: (After a pause, she shakes her head with a smile) Nothing.

RORY: (Sighs) Okay.

LORELAI: (Segues) Hey, read the first 11 comments again… I really liked those.

RORY: (Agrees) Me too! (Scrolls to the top of the comments) Let's see…

Scene fades on Lorelai as her curious smirk reappears…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with segment two soon.

Again, thanks for all the support! Like Rory, I can't please everyone but I'm so glad you guys have decided to stick around.


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – MONDAY AFTERNOON – (Pretend it's February 11th)

Scene opens on Rory's computer screen as she frowns at yet another comment. Just as she sighs, Nate walks by and looks over at her as he removes his scarf wrapped around his neck.

NATE: (Abruptly stops by, occupied with his scarf. He randomly exclaims) It's snowing out there.

RORY: (Turns in her seat) Again?

NATE: (Nods) Crazy weather.

RORY: (Nods as well) Seems like it.

NATE: (Remembers) I was meaning to tell you, nice work on that blog… (smirks a bit as he looks down at the scarf) read a few comments this morning.

RORY: (Sighs) Oh no.

NATE: (Looks at her, with a reassuring face) Hey, I commend you on trying to deal with a hot topic… especially on your first try.

RORY: (Acknowledges the compliment) Thank you, but… (shakes her head and points at her monitor) … some of these comments aren't very encouraging.

NATE: (Rests his forearms on the higher countertop of Rory's cubicle) Got any new ones?

RORY: Yes… (Begins a mini-rant) I mean, some of these don't even make sense. (Points at one of the comments) And I think this is a quote from a movie… (reads) Jon555 writes, "There is no court in this country for men like Prothero." (Turns to Nate – as he hides a smile) Isn't that from...

NATE: (Finishes) … V for Vendetta? (Nods) I believe so.

RORY: (Turns to her computer again) And he goes on to say, "Your powers of observation continue to serve you well." (Annoyed, she shrugs as Nate finds her reactions amusing) What the hell's that supposed to mean?

NATE: (Sighs, then continues facetiously) I have a feeling Jon555 really likes that movie.

RORY: (Exasperated, she responds sarcastically) You think?

NATE: (A subtle smile wipes his face, then he nods) Aren't you glad you blogged?

RORY: (Settles down, and can't help but smile as she deciphers Nate's reasoning) Seems like it was on your agenda for a while.

NATE: Look Gilmore… you can't expect everyone to like your way of thinking, your way of writing, or even you as a whole… (adds) although, I don't see why not, because you seem pretty harmless.

RORY: (Rolls her eyes) Gee, thanks. I'll take that as a compliment.

NATE: (Continues as his mind wanders – not entirely focused on Rory) But, what matters through all the criticisms and all the compliments, is that you believe in yourself and in your ability to bring truth through what you write. (Adds as Rory listens to him intensely) The truth, as you know it. (Gestures at her monitor) And this blog… it's just a forum to share your opinion on matters that matter to you, and just maybe it matters to someone else too. (Focuses on Rory again) Be yourself Rory, you'll get far that way. (Sees through her expression that she's listening intensely, he breaks the ice)… And don't take any of those comments personally… they don't know you. (He begins to step away, going towards his office) And give Mary and her lamb a chance; she was far more critical of me when I first started. (Nods at her and turns to go into his office)

Scene fades on Rory as she smiles to herself and she looks down at her hands.

INT. WESTON'S BAKERY – MONDAY EVENING

Scene opens on Rory and Lane sitting at a table in the semi-full bakery – drinking coffee.

RORY: (Sips her coffee, then speaks) It's so nice of Zach to baby-sit on such short notice while you're out with me.

LANE: (Nods) Yes, but he would only do it because I told him I'd try my best to get us out of dinner at mother's on Valentine's day.

RORY: (Curiously) On Valentine's Day?

LANE: (Explains) Yeah, my oh-so-wonderful mother… though she has come along way from her uber-crazy days – now believes that Valentine's Day is a devil's holiday.

RORY: (Almost does a spit-take, but holds in) What?

LANE: (Trying not to burst out laughing either) Can you believe that?

RORY: Why would she think it's a devil's holiday?

LANE: Apparently there was a poll, and they found that people, married or otherwise, gay or straight, have more sex during the month of February than any other month. And they concluded that it may have something to do with V-day.

RORY: Seriously?

LANE: Yup, so mom has decided to have a grand dinner celebration, and late night prayers that she has some how talked me and Zach into attending.

RORY: (Intrigued) Crazy.

LANE: (Nods) Very.

RORY: More sex during the month of February, huh?

LANE: Imagine that.

RORY: (Sighs) Not happening in my neck-of-the-woods.

LANE: Start dating! Get yourself out there, Rory.

RORY: (Frowns at her best friend) You make it sound like I should be wearing tramp shoes.

LANE: (Kids) If it helps. (Adds) Sex or not, it's always nice to have someone around – (chuckles) especially during "the devil's holiday."

RORY: (Smiles, then shakes her head) It's the last thing on my mind right now. I still have so much to unpack, and work's been crazy… (looks up at Lane tentatively) so I may be a loner this Valentine's.

LANE: Well… there's always next year.

RORY: (Sighs, then nods and repeats) There's always next year.

Scene fades.

INT. CRAPSHACK – KITCHEN – MONDAY EVENING – SAME DAY

Scene opens on Lorelai and Luke in the kitchen. They are both near the stove and seem to be arguing about something…

LORELAI: (Reaches for something in Luke's hand) Give me the ladle, I promise I will stir it clockwise.

LUKE: (Makes it impossible for Lorelai to take the ladle, he complains) You've been stirring it 'counter'-clockwise after I told you five times it was CLOCKWISE!

LORELAI: Well, maybe you should've told me six times. (Continues to be silly) Everyone knows the sixth time's a charm.

LUKE: (Looks directly down at her face) It's "third" time's a charm.

LORELAI: (Continues on her ridiculous bit) Three times two is six.

LUKE: (Exasperated) What the hell does that mean?

LORELAI: I don't know… (whines) give me the ladle…

LUKE: (Grunts, then gives in) Clockwise!

LORELAI: (Giddy) Got it!

Luke goes over to the refrigerator to get something.

LORELAI: (Grins as she continues to stir it clockwise) See, I told you sixth time's a charm. (Luke rolls his eyes).

They hear someone opening the front door. It's Rory…

RORY: (Invisible to the viewer) Hey, it's me!

LORELAI: (As she continues to stir) Hey! We're in here…

RORY: (As she enters the kitchen, she takes her mittens off) It's so cold out there.

LORELAI: Isn't it? (Smiles at her daughter)

LUKE: (Smiles as well) Hey Rory.

LORELAI: This is a surprise.

RORY: (Takes off her coat and places it on one of the chairs, then looks at Lorelai near the stove) I'd say.

LORELAI: (Grins) Luke's teaching me how to cook.

LUKE: (To Rory) And I'm failing miserably as a teacher. (Sees Lorelai stirring) Hey!

LORELAI: What?

LUKE: Clockwise!

LORELAI: (Gasps as she realizes what she's doing) It's Rory's fault! She made me lose focus.

RORY: Gee, thanks. (Lorelai grins again)

LUKE: (At the refrigerator again, he asks) We're out of milk? There was a gallon in here this morning.

LORELAI: (Remembers) Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you… we're out.

LUKE: How did a whole gallon disappear? (Rory is amused as she sits down at the table and opens the cookie jar)

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) I didn't say it disappeared, I drank it all.

LUKE: (Astonished) A whole gallon of milk… in one day?

LORELAI: (Like a child) I was thirsty?

LUKE: (Sighs, then walks over to her – kisses her on her forehead, then turns off the stove) Enough stirring. I will run over to the diner and get some milk. (Turns to his step-daughter) Rory, do you want anything?

RORY: Nope, I'm good.

LUKE: (Grabs his green army jacket and leaves the room) I'm taking your jeep, so I'll be back before you know it.

LORELAI: (Adds as she joins Rory at the table) Oh, and don't forget to bring the leftover apple pie!

RORY: (Chews on a bite of her cookie) So why the sudden interest in learning to cook?

LORELAI: (Joins her and takes a cookie as well) Let's see if I actually "learn" – because so far I'm not doing a good job at anything kitchen-related. (Points at the salt/peppers shakers and the sugar bowl on the counter) I just put salt in the pepper shaker, and then got distracted and added sugar in the salt shaker.

RORY: (Curiously gestures at the sugar bowl) What's in the sugar bowl?

LORELAI: (As if it's a natural occurrence) Laundry detergent.

RORY: (Quizzically looks at her mother) I'm just going to let that one go. (Adds) So, you didn't tell me… why the sudden interest in cooking?

LORELAI: (Explains) I wanted to surprise Luke on Thursday… make him something nice. But seeing as I get confused with clockwise and counter-clockwise… I don't know how it's going to turn out.

RORY: (Confused) What's Thursday? (Then remembers) Ah, V-day. (Adds) Everyone's talking about it.

LORELAI: Aw, I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else. How was work?

RORY: It was good. Busy, but good.

LORELAI: Yeah? Do anything exciting?

RORY: (Tries to come up with something) Umm, I e-mailed Paris?

LORELAI: (Jokes) Oh, very exciting. How is Ms. Gellar doing?

RORY: I don't know, she hasn't responded yet.

LORELAI: So… nothing else happened?

RORY: (Shakes her head) Not really… Ken showed me some new pictures of his kids.

LORELAI: Well, that's nice.

RORY: (Suddenly perks up as she remembers) Oh and Nate gave me a little speech… it was very uplifting… and at the same time he was being mysterious… There's something about that man… I can never figure out. But he was unusually laid back today. It seems I discover a new layer every day…

LORELAI: (Curiously) A new layer. That's always good. (Continues) How _is_ good old Nate doing?

RORY: Good… or at least I think he's doing good. He's been going to New York a lot more… (unknowingly, she sighs) so I don't get to see him as often. (Lorelai notices the sigh).

LORELAI: Ah, the "mystery" part. (A curious expression wipes her face again)

Pause as Rory examines the small piece of cookie in her hand.

LORELAI: Hey Rory?

RORY: (Looks up at her mother) Yeah?

LORELAI: (Cautiously) Is there… umm… (takes her time, and then she smiles) Is there something you want to talk to me about?

RORY: (Obliviously) Like what?

LORELAI: (Takes a deep breath) Like… umm… about Nate?

RORY: (Still oblivious) What about him?

LORELAI: (Subtly shakes her head) I don't know… do you… have… feelings… you know, for him?

RORY: (Taken back, she tries to decipher what her mother just said) What?

LORELAI: (Chuckles a bit) I don't know… it just seems like you're … you know… like, maybe you like him. Or something.

RORY: (A serious expression falls on her face) Like him? (Looks for words) Of course… I don't hate him. And we're co-workers. What are you getting at, mom?

LORELAI: I-I don't know… (smiles) it just seems from what you've said about him… from _how_ you talked about him, it seems you maybe like him more than you think? (Sees Rory's uncomfortable/serious face) I could be wrong.

RORY: (Defensive) Of course you're wrong. I work with him… if you think I fall for every guy that I work with or seem to be in close vicinity, you're wrong.

LORELAI: (Surprised at her sudden negative reaction) I didn't say that. Rory… honey…

RORY: (Shakes her head, and gets up from her seat) He's a professional… _I_ am a professional. Two people can just have mutual respect for each other as professionals.

LORELAI: (Looks up at her still amazed at the reaction) You're right. Absolutely right… Rory… I didn't…

RORY: (Shakes her head again) I can't believe you thought that.

They hear someone at the door, it's Luke.

LUKE: (From the foyer) I'm back. The weather's crazy out there.

RORY: (Picks up her coat and scarf) I have to go.

LORELAI: (Stretches her arm out) Rory… (but she knows better than to force the issue)

Rory leaves the room. We see Luke in the hallway observing Rory's change of mood – and her abrupt exit. She leaves without a word. We hear her close the front door.

LUKE: (Concerned, comes up to Lorelai who is still seated at the table) What happened?

LORELAI: (Still confused) I don't really know.

Scene fades.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – TUESDAY MORNING – (February 12th)

Rory is at her desk trying hard to concentrate on her work. She is rubbing her forehead as she tries to edit a hardcopy of an article. Her work phone starts to ring…

RORY: (Thankful for the break, she picks up) This is Rory Gilmore.

It's Luke.

Scene cuts between the Diner and the Courant.

LUKE: Hey Rory. It's Luke.

RORY: (Sighs) Hey Luke.

LUKE: (Nervously) Sorry to call you at work. I-I just… your mom called you a couple of times at the apartment and on your cell phone to make sure you got home safe. (Rory shakes her head to explain, but Luke continues) But I realize the two of you had an argument, and you may not have wanted to pick up. But I wanted to make sure you got home safe… (Nods) Seems like you did… so I will let you get back to work. I'll let Lorelai know.

RORY: (Sighs again) Thanks Luke.

LUKE: Bye Rory.

As Rory hangs up, she remembers the reason for the argument and a confused expression falls on her face – so she looks behind her into Nate's office. He's not in. As she begins to look away, Ken shows up at her cubicle, and invites himself to sit at the chair across her desk.

KEN: (With a half eaten bagel in hand) Hey…

RORY: Hey Ken.

KEN: (Softly continues) Nate's in Rob's office.

RORY: (Shakes herself a bit to make sure Ken doesn't catch on) Oh yeah?

KEN: Yeah, he has to be in New York this afternoon… again. (Shakes his head as he picks up a newspaper on Rory's desk and starts to scan it) I wish he'd tell one of us what's going on. (Rory subtly nods)

The phone rings again. It's Amelia, from the front desk.

AMELIA: Hey Rory… it's Amelia.

RORY: Oh hey, Amelia… what's up?

AMELIA: There's someone here to see you, I didn't catch his name… he's in the visitor's lounge.

RORY: (Curiously) Oh, I'll be right there. (Raises an eye at Ken as she gets up from her seat.

CUT to the visitor's lounge.

Scene opens on Rory as she enters the space. Her walk gradually slows down at she sees the visitor. Through Rory's eye movement, we see that the visitor gets up from his seat.

RORY: (Softly) It's you.

Scene fades.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for all the reviews. Will update with Segment Three soon.

No, MaryHadALittleLamp is not Tristan. It's no one significant. 


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. THE MUSE – CAFÉ ACROSS THE STREET FROM THE COURANT – TUESDAY MORNING - A FEW MINUTES LATER – (Feb 12th)

Scene opens on Rory, as she sits across from her visitor, still stunned at the surprise visit.

RORY: (With a cautious smile) I am still very surprised to see you here… It's been…

Camera cuts to Logan across the small table…

LOGAN: (Chuckles) Yeah, it's been what? Eight, nine months now?

RORY: (Avoids eye contact) Yeah…

LOGAN: (Shakes his head) I know we've talked on the phone a bit, but I thought since I had a meeting here, I'd drop by at my folks', and it would be nice to surprise you as well.

RORY: (With a nervous chuckle) It's definitely a surprise.

LOGAN: (Swallows a bit to hide the obvious discomfort at seeing her in person) A good one… I hope?

RORY: (As she takes a sip of her coffee) It is. (Then smoothes her hair behind her ears, and looks at him) It's just that we haven't seen each other 'in person' since my graduation…

LOGAN: (Smiles, then looks at her) Yeah.

RORY: (Tries to make the situation more comfortable) How's work?

LOGAN: (Sits back in his seat) It's going well actually. Really well.

RORY: Oh Logan, that's great.

LOGAN: (Gestures at the exterior of the café) It seems you're enjoying the Courant too.

RORY: (Shyly) I am. (Looks up at him and smiles) I'm glad we are both doing well.

LOGAN: (Subtly nods as he continues to look at her face) Me too. (After a pause, he continues as he sits up and leans forward) So tell me, how's the shelter thing going?

RORY: (Remembers) Oh, I forgot I had told you about that.

LOGAN: Barely… you mentioned you had just started helping out…

RORY: Yeah, that was a couple of months ago. (Nods) It's going well. There's an amazing number of volunteers helping out. I, myself, haven't been able to help out everyday but I try to at least once or twice a week.

LOGAN: (Nods) That's great… I can see you doing that.

RORY: (Smiles, then continues) So, how is Serena? Are you two…?

LOGAN: (Nods as he looks at his to-go cup of coffee) Yeah, she's good.

RORY: (Nods) That's great.

Rory's cell phone starts ringing, but she glances at the call ID and ignores it, it continues to ring.

LOGAN: (Looks at the phone, then up at Rory) Aren't you going to take that?

RORY: (Sighs, then presses a button on the side to mute the ring) No…

LOGAN: (Notices a subtle expression, so he smiles curiously) What is it?

RORY: It's mom. We're having silly argument at the moment.

LOGAN: Ah.

Scene CUTS to…

INT. LUKE'S DINER – SAME TIME

Lorelai, with another failed attempt to contact her daughter, closes her cell phone. She looks across the counter at Luke.

LORELAI: (Pouts) She's still ignoring me.

LUKE: (Looks up from his receipts) She's probably busy.

LORELAI: (Curiously) When you called her, how did she sound?

LUKE: She sounded like Rory.

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) Yes, but was she mad?

LUKE: (Thinks for a second) No.

LORELAI: She wasn't mad at me?

LUKE: I didn't ask.

LORELAI: (In frustration) Did she say anything at all?

LUKE: Just said, 'thanks' – and then we hung up.

LORELAI: (Sighs, and looks at her cell phone) Should I call her work?

LUKE: (Takes another receipt from Caesar) That's what I did.

LORELAI: (Dials the number) Okay, I'm calling her work…

Luke smiles at his wife, then moves away to attend to his customers.

We faintly hear, "Hello, you've reached Rory Gilmore at the Hartford Courant. I'm unable to take your call at this moment, so please leave a detailed message, and I will get back to you as soon as possible." Lorelai pouts again as she hangs up.

The front door of the diner opens, and Babette and Patty enter. They see Lorelai at the counter, and move directly towards her.

BABETTE: (As she takes a seat next to Lorelai) Hey doll!

PATTY: (Takes the seat on the other side) Hello Lorelai.

BABETTE: (Looks at her stomach) Ooh, look at how the little one is growing! Patty, look at that stomach!

PATTY: Aw, Lorelai… I bet you can't wait.

LORELAI: (Smiles at the ladies) We can't.

BABETTE: I bet Rory and April are ecstatic too.

LORELAI: (Politely) They are. In fact, April will be visiting next month for spring break. Then she will get to see her little sibling when she comes back for the summer.

PATTY: It's going to be a busy time for you and Luke.

LORELAI: (Nods) It will be.

BABETTE: (Nudges) Don't forget to put Patty and me at the top of that list of baby-sitters, you hear?

LORELAI: You're already there, ladies.

LUKE: (Shows up at the counter for a brief moment, he looks at the two older ladies) Coffee?

BABETTE: Yes, please. To-go.

PATTY: Oh, just green tea for me Luke. To-go, as well.

LUKE: Got it. (He gets their orders prepared as Lorelai subtly looks down at her cell phone again) Here you go (places a to-go cup by Babette, and a to-go cup and a tea bag by Patty)

Luke goes back to his other customers.

PATTY: (Nudges Lorelai from the other side, and continues softly) So, what have you and Luke planned for Valentines day?

LORELAI: (Remembers) Oh… (shakes her head) Nothing really.

BABETTE: (Astonished) Nothing?

PATTY: (Leans in) Well, Luke really isn't the type…

BABETTE: (Subtly looks behind at Luke) You're right. (Then leans in as well, prompting Lorelai to raise an eye at the ladies' gossiping about her personal life in front of her) But who knows… I bet he can be romantic, if he wants to.

PATTY: (Chuckles) Oh, romantic Luke… I'm sure there are layers to him we don't know about (looks at Lorelai). Right, Lorelai?

LORELAI: (A bit disturbed that her personal life is the topic of discussion) Sure.

BABETTE: Tell us, doll… does he do romantic stuff?

LORELAI: (With a nervous chuckle, she continues softly) Yes, he does. He can be romantic.

Luke comes around the counter again, prompting the ladies to look up at him in unison. They smile at him in unison too.

LUKE: (Does a double-take curiously, then looks down at another receipt) I don't want to know.

LORELAI: (Grins) Good.

Luke gives Lorelai a stern but loving look, and goes back to his work.

BABETTE: It's a shame two such beautiful human beings don't have anything planned for Valentines.

PATTY: (Nods as she sips on her tea) It sure is.

BABETTE: (Leans in to speak to Patty) Morey and I are going to spend the day reading dirty novels… (Patty chuckles)

LORELAI: (A little cramped in the middle, she tries not to picture Babette and Morey doing such a thing) That's borderline TMI, ladies.

BABETTE: He hasn't warmed up to the idea yet, but (winks) I think I can change his mind.

LORELAI: Okay, you've just crossed the border.

Pause as the ladies drink their beverages.

LORELAI: (Sighs, then proceeds) Well, I do have something planned. But it's nothing really.

PATTY: (Softly) Ooh, do tell!

BABETTE: (Leans in) Boy.

LORELAI: (Looks around to make sure Luke is busy) I have been trying to get into cooking.

Babette and Patty look at each other quizzically.

BABETTE: Why?

LORELAI: (Smiles sweetly) I'm going to cook dinner for him on Thursday. You know, surprise him.

PATTY: (Raises an eye at Babette) Oh dear.

BABETTE: (Concerned, she looks at Lorelai) Are you sure that's a good idea, doll?

LORELAI: (A little offended) What do you mean?

PATTY: Oh honey, it's not one of your strong suits…

LORELAI: (Completely offended) But I'm learning.

BABETTE: Oh, here's an idea – you can order the food from some fancy schmancy place… and say you made it all. (Thinks, then shakes her head) Nah… (Patty shakes her head as well) He won't believe it.

LORELAI: Gee, thanks. (Completely astonished at their lack of confidence in her)

PATTY: (Suggests) Maybe she can order something that's easy to make.

BABETTE: (Shakes her head) He still won't buy it.

PATTY: (Concerned) Yes Lorelai… are you sure you want to try your hand at cooking?

BABETTE: Sugar, what if he gets food poisoning?

LORELAI: He won't get… (Luke shows up at the counter again, so she stops abruptly)

Babette and Patty look up at him sympathetically, prompting Luke to wear a curious expression. Though he doesn't pursue any explanations.

Scene fades on an exasperated Lorelai.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – FRONT LOBBY – TUESDAY MORNING – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Rory and Logan arrive at the lobby. They turn to face each other.

LOGAN: (With his hands in his trouser pockets) Well, that was a nice little break…

RORY: (Smoothes her hair as she nods) It was.

LOGAN: (Smiles) Great.

RORY: (Takes a deep breath, and struggles for words) Well… I-I…

LOGAN: (Cuts her off) Hey, what are you doing tonight? Do you have any plans?

RORY: (Surprised at the gesture) Tonight?

LOGAN: Yeah, I'm going to be in town for a couple days – might as well spend some time with my new "friend" (he smiles).

RORY: Oh… (thinks)

They are interrupted by someone who walks up to the receptionist behind them. It's Nate. Rory, followed by Logan, look over at him.

NATE: (Signs something on the counter, then turns to see Rory and another person) Hey.

RORY: (Steps back a bit) Hey. (She gestures at Logan) Oh… Nate, meet Logan Huntzberger. (To Logan) Logan, this is Nate DiLuca. (To Nate) Logan's visiting from San Francisco.

LOGAN: (With a smile, stretches out his arm) Hello there, Nate. I've heard great things…

NATE: (Shakes his hand, and nods) Great, huh? (With a subtle smile) Nice to meet you. (Looks at Rory) Would like to stay and chat but I have to get on a 10 o'clock train to New York.

Rory notices how completely civil and polite the two gentleman are. Notices that Nate is, very much, a professional. She looks down at the floor to compose herself.

LOGAN: No problem.

NATE: (Steps away) See you tomorrow, Gilmore. (To Logan) Have a pleasant stay.

LOGAN: (Places his hands back in his trouser pockets, and nods) Thanks man. (As Nate exits the building, Logan looks back at Rory) Seems like a nice guy. (Rory subtly nods) So, you didn't tell me. Want to have dinner tonight? Catch up some more? I can pick you up.

RORY: (Remembers) Oh… (nods) sure. (Takes a step towards the receptionist's counter) Let me give you my address.

Scene fades as Logan follows.

INT. RORY'S APARTMENT – TUESDAY EVENING – (February 12th)

Scene opens on Rory entering her new apartment. She closes the door behind her and sets her belongings on the couch. Then she walks over to her phone and presses a button for messages.

(BEEP)

COMPUTERIZED FEMALE VOICE: You have two new messages. First message sent on Tuesday, February 12th, at 5:05 P.M…

Rory looks at the clock on the wall which reads 5:35 P.M.

_VOICE: Hey Rory, it's Darin from the shelter… Sorry to call you at home, but Nate asked me to call around to see if anyone's available to work on Thursday night. Even an hour would do. Let me know. Thanks! Talk to you soon._

As she takes off her coat, and other outer layers, she presses the button again.

(BEEP)

COMPUTERIZED FEMALE VOICE: Message sent on Tuesday, February 12th, at 5:30 P.M.

_LORELAI: Hey Rory, it's mom. Oh! (We hear clunking sounds of pots) Sorry! I'm trying to follow this recipe… but… hey, is Tomato Florentine supposed to be this watery?... Luke is closing up the diner today, so figured I'd practice._ (Rory sighs) _Anyway, babe… (we hear her sigh)… I'm sorry… okay? I was out of line to say what I did, and I'm sorry. Can we please stop not talking? I miss you, and… well, call me okay? Ouch! Never mind! I'm fine! Okay, call me._

With a heavy sigh, Rory picks up the phone and dials a familiar number.

RORY: (Walks over and takes a seat on the couch) Hey, it's me.

Scene CUTS between Rory's apartment and the Crap Shack Kitchen.

LORELAI: Hey! (Sighs) I'm so glad you called. (She takes a seat at the kitchen table)

RORY: Can you please step away from the stove?

LORELAI: (Looks at the pots and pans on the stove that are no longer in use) Oh, I stepped away five minutes ago. Everything's a waste, but on the bright side… I do have a lot of dish washing to do.

RORY: (Sighs) You were wrong, you know?

LORELAI: (Focuses) Ok.

RORY: There's nothing there. Not on my end, and definitely not on Nate's end.

LORELAI: (Not wanting to engage in the topic) I'm sorry, Rory. I obviously misread, and I truly am sorry.

RORY: (Still not completely okay with it) I'm sorry too. (Sighs) Anyway, I just wanted to let you know.

LORELAI: Ok.

RORY: (Looks up at the clock again) I have to go. I'm going out tonight, so I have to get ready.

LORELAI: Oh. Umm, okay. (Adds) Well, have a good night. (Rory hangs up)

Lorelai hangs up as well, but looks at the phone for a second before she sighs.

Scene fades.

EXT. DOWNTOWN HARTFORD – ASYLUM STREET – TUESDAY NIGHT – AN HOUR LATER

Rory and Logan are at the sidewalk leaving Logan's leased Bugatti.

RORY: (Makes a joke) Not bad for a million dollar car.

LOGAN: (Chuckles) It's a good thing they offer a lot of insurance at those luxury leasing places.

RORY: (Sighs) Indeed. (She turns to walk on the sidewalk, but pauses as she sees where they are headed. Stunned, she turns to Logan) Koji?!

LOGAN: (Chuckles again) I hope you don't mind.

RORY: Oh my god, how did you manage to get a reservation today?

LOGAN: I've got contacts. Besides it's a Tuesday.

RORY: (A little taken by the gesture, she looks up at the sign and smiles) I've heard good things about this place.

LOGAN: (As he prompts her to start walking towards the restaurant) It's no Bastide… but it's good for now.

Scene fades as they enter the establishment.

INT. CRAP SHACK LIVING ROOM – TUESDAY NIGHT

Lorelai is sitting on the couch watching TV. She seems exhausted from all the dish washing. The front door opens, and in comes Luke Danes.

LUKE: (Sets a couple of bags on the table by the archway, and enters the living room) Hey.

LORELAI: (Barely able to move, she is slouched on the couch) Hey.

LUKE: (Joins her for a minute on the couch) Long day?

LORELAI: (Turns her head a bit, and hides the truth) Yeah… long day at the inn. I'm pooped.

LUKE: I bet. (Sympathetically, he gives her a kiss on the forehead, then subtly touches her stomach) Did Rory call?

LORELAI: (Looking at the TV) She did.

LUKE: Oh good, so the two of you are fine?

LORELAI: (Turns to Luke) I don't know. I think she's still uncomfortable with what I said. (Luke sighs, then Lorelai continues as she lays her head on his shoulder) Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?

LUKE: (Turns to look at the TV as well) Give her some time, she'll come around.

Scene fades on the couple.

EXT. RORY'S APARTMENT BUILDING – TUESDAY NIGHT – A COUPLE OF HOURS AFTER DINNER

We see Logan's leased car pull up to the curb. Logan gets off and quickly walks to the other side as Rory opens the door and gets out. He helps by closing it for her.

LOGAN: (Smiles as he places his hands in his trouser pockets) So, this was fun.

RORY: (Tentatively nods) It was.

LOGAN: Hey, I'm going to have a meeting all day tomorrow… but what do you think about meeting up after work?

RORY: (Takes a moment to think as she sighs) Okay. Sure.

LOGAN: (Smiles at her) Great. (Looks up at the apartment building) Okay, well… I'll see you tomorrow, Ace.

RORY: (Subtly blushes at the return of her nickname) See you.

Rory watches as Logan gets in his car, and drives away. Then camera focuses on her tentative expression before the scene fades.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's all for now. Thanks for all the support! Will update soon.

**A little note**: The best possible way to experience this season is by reading the story in its entirety.

**A bigger note**: As much as I appreciate 'all' the sudden back-to-back anonymous reviews by some Logan fans, I'd appreciate it if you would consider logging in, or leaving an e-mail address – so I may be able to respond – if need be.

Until next time, I leave you with this quote:  
**"The art of reading between the lines is as old as manipulated information."** – _Serge Schmemann_


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR**

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – BREAK ROOM – WEDNESDAY MORNING – (February 13)

Rory is at one of the counters, editing a piece while waiting for the coffee to brew. She is so oblivious to her surroundings that she doesn't noticed Nate walk up to her and grabs a mug from the top cabinet.

NATE: (Looks over her shoulder to see the piece she's working on) Hey.

RORY: (Jumps a bit as she turns her head) Oh. Hey.

NATE: (Sets the mug on the counter and waits for the coffee as well) Do you think we can publish that tomorrow?

RORY: (Turns to face him) Oh yeah, I'm almost done.

NATE: (Nods as he looks at the coffeemaker) Great.

RORY: (Looks at the coffeemaker too) So… (sigh) how are you today?

NATE: (Looks at her) Me? Oh well, I will be better as soon as soon as I have some coffee.

RORY: I hear ya.

NATE: (Trying to be polite) How about you? Is your friend still in town?

RORY: (Temporarily forgets) Friend? Oh! Yeah, Logan's still in town. We're going to meet up after work.

NATE: Ah. (Though curious he doesn't show it) "Huntzberger" – is he by any chance related to Mitchum Huntzberger?

RORY: Yeah… his son in fact. (Curiously) How did you… do you know him?

NATE: (Grabs the pot of coffee) What news-man doesn't? (Suggestively) Interesting man.

RORY: (Catches on) Interesting, he sure is.

NATE: (Takes it upon himself to pour Rory some coffee too. Rory nods thankfully) The son seems to be different.

RORY: (Nods) He is. He's nothing like his father.

NATE: (Takes the mug in his hand, and wears a suggestive smirk on his face as he looks down at Rory) Of course he is. (Slowly starts to step away) I can't see you associating with him if he was like his old man… (With one quick grin, he leaves the room).

RORY: (Takes it as a compliment) Hmm.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN – WEDNESDAY MORNING

Camera follows Lorelai into the kitchen of the Dragonfly Inn. We see Sookie at the island counter (with a couple of other kitchen staff doing their own duties).

LORELAI: (With a portfolio in hand, she walks up to the coffee) G'morning!

SOOKIE: G'morning! (Points at Lorelai with her big butcher knife) Nah uh, decaf!

LORELAI: (Reveals the pot she picked up) I know better than to fool you.

SOOKIE: (Chuckles) So how are you this morning?

LORELAI: (Sets the mug on the counter, and opens her portfolio) Okay, so I have a few questions about the passion cake recipe you gave me.

SOOKIE: (Looks up at her) Passion cake?

LORELAI: (Grins) Yeah, you know… passion cake for valentine's day.

SOOKIE: Ah!

LORELAI: Now, did you say I had to bake it in the oven for an hour and then let it sit for 30 minutes, or was it the other way around?

SOOKIE: (Stops what she's doing and looks at Lorelai quizzically) Bake for one hour, let it sit for 30 minutes. Now, are you sure you want to try your hand at that? Because, I do have easier recipes…

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) Oh come on! Not you too. I had to sit through Patty and Babette going on and on about how I shouldn't be allowed to cook… and now you?

SOOKIE: (Holds up her hands) No, no… I have faith in you to follow directions.

LORELAI: (Nods) Thank you.

SOOKIE: (Wipes her hands on a rag) Hey, can we go over the menu for next week?

LORELAI: Oh, sure.

Sookie grabs her big binder and follows Lorelai.

CUT to the INT. DINING ROOM as Lorelai and Sookie enter. They run into Michel and a beautiful tall blonde woman – prompting them to pause. Sookie shamelessly stares at her.

LORELAI: (As she looks up at the woman and then back at Michel) Hey Michel. What are you up to?

MICHEL: (With a smile, he shows off) Hello Lorelai. We were actually coming over to see you…

LORELAI: (Smiles at the quiet blonde) Oh yeah?

MICHEL: (To the mysterious woman) This is Lorelai and Sookie. (With his oh-so-exaggerated French accent, he turns to the two familiar ladies) May I introduce you to my girlfriend, Nicolette.

LORELAI: Oh girlfriend. (Looks up at her, and extends her hand) It's very nice to meet you.

SOOKIE: (Still staring up at her) Uh… yeah.

NICOLETTE: (With a big bubbly smile, she gestures at everything around her) Ceci est une belle auberge!

LORELAI: (Confused, she looks at Michel) Oh…

MICHEL: You must forgive Nicky, she only speaks French – she does however understand English. She just said that this inn was beautiful.

LORELAI: (Smiles up at her again) Oh, merci! Merci. (Then realizes she is very deficient in her French)

MICHEL: Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to show her around.

LORELAI: Oh, that's great. (Looks up at the model-like porcelain doll next to Michel) Très bien!

Michel and Nicolette walk away hand in hand as Lorelai and Sookie watch them for a bit before they take their seats at one of the tables.

SOOKIE: (Looks up at her best friend) I didn't know you spoke French.

LORELAI: (Still looking at the trail of Michel and his model, shakes her head) I don't. I used some of the very few words I know.

SOOKIE: Oh, what are some other things you know in French?

LORELAI: (Thinks) Umm, voulez-vous coucher avec moi… (adds) ce soir?

SOOKIE: (Giddy, she asks) Ooh what does that mean again?

LORELAI: (As she sits, she opens her portfolio) I think I just asked you to sleep with me tonight.

SOOKIE: (As she sits, she makes a face) Oh, _that's_ what it means.

LORELAI: (Still surprised at the introduction, she looks back at their trail again) Boy… that's Michel's new girlfriend, huh?

SOOKIE: (Makes a face) I know… did you see the very short skirt she was wearing? It's 40 degrees out!

LORELAI: (Sighs) Long legs.

SOOKIE: (Sighs as well) Beautiful long blonde hair.

LORELAI: (Adds) Beautiful skin.

SOOKIE: (Shakes her head) So young.

LORELAI: God, I hate her!

SOOKIE: (Agrees) Me too!

The two ladies sigh in unison.

LORELAI: I guess we should get back to work.

SOOKIE: (Opens her binder) I guess.

Pause.

LORELAI: (Looks up at Sookie) Or, we could go spy on Michel and his new lady friend?

SOOKIE: (Grins and gets up from her seat) Oui!

Scene fades on the two inn runners following Michel's trail.

INT. A CAFÉ IN HARTFORD – WEDNESDAY EVENING

Scene opens on Logan and Rory at a very small yet intimate table at a local café.

RORY: (Looks at the ambience and people around her) Never been in here before, always wanted to… but never have.

LOGAN: Yeah, it's a nice place isn't it…

RORY: (Smiles at Logan as he continues to look at her) It sure is. (A blush wipes her face)

LOGAN: (Leans in) Hey, I just had an idea… what do you say we fly to Manhattan for dinner? I can call right now and get us reservations at Butter.

RORY: (Chuckles) Butter? There's no way you can get into Butter in such short notice.

LOGAN: (Smirks at Rory as he pulls out his phone, scrolls through his contacts, and shows it to her) Wanna bet?

RORY: (Gasps silently) Akiva? I didn't know you knew the owner.

LOGAN: (As he places the phone back in his pocket) We met a few months ago in San Francisco.

RORY: (Shakes her head with a smile) As tempting as it is… I do have to be at work early in the morning.

LOGAN: (Sighs, then wears his signature smile) I won't push it… I know how much you care about your work.

RORY: (Smiles shyly) Thanks. (Shakes her head again) I can't believe you know the owner of Butter.

Scene fades on Rory and Logan sharing a smile… then it cuts to an hour or so later…

INT. RORY'S APARTMENT BUILDING – HALLWAY – WEDNESDAY NIGHT – AN HOUR LATER…

Scene opens on Logan and Rory walking up the hallway.

LOGAN: (As he examines his surroundings) So this is where you live, huh?

RORY: (As she looks for her keys in her purse) Yeah. (They arrive at her door)

LOGAN: (Turns and faces her) Do you like it?

RORY: (Nods) It's pretty good. (Gets a bit shy and uncomfortable as she turns to unlock the door) I would invite you in… but I still have so much to unpack…

LOGAN: Don't worry about it, Ace.

RORY: (Opens the door and holds it very slightly open as she turns back to Logan. She smiles) Well, I had a good time.

LOGAN: (Staring into her eyes) Me too.

RORY: (She feels the need to sigh to stop staring back at him) So…

LOGAN: So…

RORY: … you're leaving tomorrow.

LOGAN: Yeah, I guess I am.

Pause as they look at each other.

RORY: Well…

LOGAN: (Cuts her off slightly as he swallows) Are you sure you don't want to have a nice dinner… (looks at his wristwatch) It's still very early.

RORY: (Takes a moment to respond) I… really… have to get up very early… (sighs, wishing it weren't true).

LOGAN: (Looks down at his shoes, then back up again) Okay, well… I guess I'll see ya, Ace.

Rory subtly nods. Logan smiles, and walks back down the hallway. Rory closes the door behind her and leans against it to compose the sudden emotions that came over her. But she is startled as she hears a knock on the door.

RORY: (Opens it) Oh… (It's Logan again)

LOGAN: The thing is, Ace… (Rory opens the door wider) I don't want to leave right now.

With mutual effort, they both lean into each other and start kissing… the passion gradually increases as Logan steps into her apartment. Rory finds herself pulling at his lapels and kissing him further. They continue for a few moments until suddenly Rory pulls away.

RORY: (Softly exclaims…) Logan.

LOGAN: (Holding onto Rory's waist) What is it?

RORY: (Takes a deep breath) I can't.

LOGAN: (Softly) Why? What is it?

RORY: (Bites her lip, closes her eyes to compose her thoughts… then she looks up at him and continues softly) Serena.

LOGAN: (As if a sudden realization falls upon him, he sighs) Serena.

RORY: (Asks) There's still a Serena, isn't there?

LOGAN: (Pulls away completely, and nods subtly) There is.

RORY: (Smoothing her hair behind her ears) We can't do this.

Logan takes a moment to compose his thoughts… he seems a bit agitated. With just a nod, he steps out of the apartment, looks back at Rory – then walks down the hallway, leaving Rory unsure of what had just happened between them.

Scene fades.

INT. CRAP SHACK – MASTER BEDROOM – WEDNESADAY NIGHT

Lorelai is on her side of the bed reading a book titled, "Baby Names" when Luke climbs in after washing up.

LORELAI: How about Damien if it's a boy?

LUKE: (As he covers himself with the comforter) Isn't that the devil child's name?

LORELAI: Oh yeah… (looks at the book again) How about Katrina if it's a girl?

LUKE: Sure.

LORELAI: (Makes a face) Nah.

LUKE: (Turns and looks at Lorelai) Hey, what do you want to do tomorrow?

LORELAI: (Closes the book and looks at him quizzically) What do you mean?

LUKE: Since you can't travel during your final trimester, (adds) and because you seem to like the silly holiday, I was thinking to let Caesar run the diner and I could spend the day with you. Doing whatever it is that you want…

LORELAI: (Adoringly looks at Luke) Aw… (remembers her own little plans) it's really not a big deal. Besides you should be at work.

LUKE: (Quizzically) I should?

LORELAI: Yeah… I mean (thinks) didn't you say Zach was off tomorrow? Poor Caesar's going to be all alone.

LUKE: (Still confused) You're okay with me working tomorrow?

LORELAI: (Smiles) Yeahhh… as long as you show up for dinner. You know how much I like eating with you.

LUKE: (Smiles, then leans in and gives her kiss) Okay… I guess I'll go to work then. (He turns and goes to sleep).

Scene fades as Lorelai gives a sigh of relief.

EXT. HARTFORD COURANT – EARLY THURSDAY MORNING – (February 14th)

Scene opens on Rory, deep in her own thoughts, as climbs the many stairs up to her place of work. Someone from behind (at the bottom of the stairs) calls out to her. She looks behind and sees Logan there.

RORY: (Descends the few steps she climbed) Logan.

LOGAN: Hey.

RORY: Hey. (Surprised) I didn't think I'd see you…

LOGAN: Same here… but… (places his hands in his trouser pockets) I had a lot of time to think. All night, in fact.

RORY: (Nods) Me too.

LOGAN: (Looks up at her) It's not just Serena… is it?

RORY: (Subtly shakes her head) No.

LOGAN: Things have changed.

RORY: (Nods) They have.

LOGAN: (Swallows) For both of us. (Rory nods) I was trying to figure out what happened… last night.

RORY: (Explains) I think it had something to do with seeing you… in person, for the first time since we broke up.

LOGAN: (Nods) That sounds right.

RORY: (Shakes her head) I think old feelings re-surfaced.

LOGAN: (Repeats) Old feelings.

RORY: (Sighs) Logan, I… you know I will always have the highest regard for you… but…

LOGAN: (Nods)… things have changed.

RORY: (Nods cautiously, not knowing how he is taking it) Yeah.

Pause.

LOGAN: (As he looks around at the people walking by, he sniffs a bit to keep the cold air off his nose – then he looks up at Rory and a sincere smile appears on his face) I'm sorry for making you choose between me and your career.

RORY: (Sighs) I didn't have much of a career then.

LOGAN: (Sincerely continues) But I made you choose between me and your own life. It wasn't fair… to either of us.

RORY: (Subtly shakes her head) It wasn't… but I think it had to happen…

LOGAN: (Finishes) For the both of us. (Rory nods – he smiles again) Anyway… I should be packing...

_Damien Rice's "Amie" starts to play as a second audio layer._

(MUSIC faintly plays in the background)

RORY: (With a sincere smile) It was great to see you again.

LOGAN: (Nods) And it was great to see you again, Ace.

Logan takes a step down to walk to his car as Rory looks on… but he turns to face her…

LOGAN: Hey…

RORY: Yeah?

LOGAN: At your graduation, you said you didn't know where you wanted to be… that everything was undecided. Do you know… do you know where you want to be?

RORY: (Nods very subtly) I think I do. I'm not sure... but I have a lead.

LOGAN: Good. (With a smile he steps onto the sidewalk and gets in his care)

(The volume of the song gradually increases as Rory watches him drive away)

_Nothing unusual nothing strange… _

Close to nothing at all.

The same old scenario the same old rain…

…and there's no explosions here. 

As the car disappears, Rory turns and walks up the stairs.

CUT to Rory as she enters the offices of her colleagues. She spots Nate talking to another employee – prompting Rory to get lost in the moment…

_Then something unusual something strange…_

_…comes from nothing at all._

(Music fades to the background again)

NATE: (Sees Rory looking at him, and he walks up to her on his way to his office) Hey, you okay?

RORY: (Nods) Yeah, I am.

NATE: (As he makes his way to his office, he nods) Okay.

(Music fades into the next scene)

INT. CRAP SHACK – THURSDAY EVENING

Music continues to faintly play in the background as Luke opens the front door and enters his home with a big canvas bag in one hand and a bouquet of red roses in the other.

_Tell it like you still believe, that the end of the century – brings change for you and me…_

Music fades out.

LUKE: (Looks around the foyer) Lorelai? (there's no response)

He walks towards the kitchen… and as he enters it, we see an expression of horror. The camera cuts to the opposite side. We see a very messy, apron-wearing Lorelai seated at the table looking like she's about to cry.

LUKE: (Shocked, he looks around at all the mess in the kitchen) What the hell happened here? (Sets the canvas bag on one of the chairs and sets the roses on the table as Lorelai continues to pout)

LORELAI: I just wanted to…

LUKE: (Adds) Demolish the kitchen?

LORELAI: I just wanted to make a nice dinner for you… and this is what I came up with. (Luke's expression softens as he hears this – but he's still stunned at the condition of their kitchen. Lorelai points at the oven) The cake's burnt… and the Tomato Florentine looks like I just threw up… and… (sniffs as she is overcome with emotion – third trimester may have something to do with it) … and the night's ruined.

LUKE: (Sympathetically sighs then kneels by her side) Hey…

LORELAI: I just ruined our first Valentines together as husband and wife… go Lorelai.

LUKE: Hey… (wipes a bit of flour on her chin) you did all this for me?

LORELAI: (Looks at him) I tried to.

LUKE: (Touched, he gives her a kiss on the forehead) Thank you.

LORELAI: For what? Being the worst wife ever?

LUKE: (Helps her to her feet as he gets up) Let's make a deal.

LORELAI: What?

LUKE: I will promise to cook for our family for the rest of my life… (Lorelai's expression softens) if you promise to… (looks around) never do this again.

LORELAI: (Chuckles a bit) I can do that.

LUKE: (Nods) Good. Now… (Takes a step back and grabs the bouquet of flowers) who says I am not romantic.

Lorelai adoringly admires her flowers and her husband. She leans in and kisses him.

LUKE: (As he pulls away) What do you say… you go clean up (looks at her messy self)… and I will make us dinner?

LORELAI: (Smiles) Deal.

Scene fades.

INT. BROAD STREET SHELTER – THURSDAY NIGHT

The shelter is packed with people (volunteers and homeless people). There are pink and red balloons all over the place with other Valentine-themed decorations. Rory is at one of the tables cleaning it off when Nate walks up to her with small crate of washed dishes.

NATE: (Disgustedly looks at the decorations) Can you believe this crap?

RORY: (Stops her work, and looks in the direction of his disgust) What? The balloons? I take it, it wasn't your idea?

NATE: Darin insisted that we should look festive tonight. What a waste of time…

RORY: (Smiles at the negativity coming from him) I think it's nice.

NATE: Really?

RORY: Yeah… I mean, (gestures at all the people) everyone seems to be having a good time.

NATE: (Spots someone) Oh hey… Bernie made it.

RORY: (Looks in the same direction) What?

NATE: You know that man, Bernie, with the long torn up brown coat? (Rory nods) He has a thing for Janice.

RORY: (Gasps) No! (Nate nods, as Rory looks around) Where's Janice?

NATE: (Gestures over to the other end of the room) Over there. (Explains) You know how long I've been trying to get those two together?

RORY: (Intrigued, she looks at him) You've suddenly acquired a degree in match-making?

NATE: (Bluntly) Hey, it's a hobby. (Jokes with a dry expression on his face) They don't call me Nathan "the cupid" DiLuca for nothing.

RORY: (Smiles at the irony) This coming from the man who just said all those wonderful things about Valentines day.

NATE: (Looks down at Rory) Hey, just because I hate the day doesn't mean I hate what it stands for. (Rory holds in a chuckle as he walks away).

CUTS to a COUPLE OF HOURS LATER…

EXT. BROAD STREET SHELTER

All the volunteers start exiting the shelter wishing everyone a wonderful Valentines.

DARIN: (To Rory and Nate) Have a good night guys!

NATE: Night, Darin.

RORY: (Stays behind as Nate locks the front door from the exterior) Night, Darin! (Looks at Nate) This was fun.

NATE: It was… wasn't it?

As they make their way to the top of the stairs, in unison, they smell the cold air.

RORY: (Nods as she looks out at the sidewalk) I'm glad I spent Valentines at the shelter.

NATE: (Smirks) And not with your significant other?

(Music starts to play again)

_Nothing unusual, nothing's changed…_

RORY: (Sighs) No significant other to speak of.

_Just a little older, that's all_

NATE: (Nods, then begins to descend the stairs) Well Gilmore… (Rory very slowly descends behind him as she looks at Nate)… don't feel bad. They are hard to come by. (He turns at the very last step and gives her a smile before he gets in his black Touareg. A look of hope wipes across Rory's face.)

The volume of the song gradually increases as Rory opens the door to her Prius and watches Nate drive away.

_But I'm not a miracle, and you're not a saint… _

Just another soldier on a road to nowhere.

Amie come sit on my wall, and read me the story of O 

Rory gets in her car and continues to look at the trail.

_Tell it like you believe that the end of the century… _

brings a change for you and me. 

She takes her cell phone out of her pocket… and starts to type something.

CUT to INT. CRAP SHACK – LIVING ROOM – SAME TIME

Scene opens on a big vase with beautiful red roses on the side table. As the camera pans, we see Luke and Lorelai kissing on the couch being comfortable. We also see half a dozen boxes of chocolates half opened spread across the living room. A sudden beep pulls Luke and Lorelai apart, and Lorelai picks up her cell phone from the coffee table.

LORELAI: (To Luke) Oh, it's from Rory.

Lorelai opens the phone, and reads the text she had just received. We then see that it reads, "I'm so sorry, mom... I was such a jerk. But why do you have to be right??!?"

LUKE: (Concerned) What is it?

Scene fades on Lorelai as she lays her head on Luke's shoulder and sympathetically looks on as she hands the phone to her husband.

Scene, along with the music… fades.

_Tell it like you still believe, that the end of the century…. _

…brings a change for you and me 

**VOICE OVER: Tonight's music was provided by Damien Rice**

--------------------------------------------

**NEXT WEEK ON THE GILMORE GIRLS… **

VOICE OVER: They don't want to know the sex of the baby until it's time… 

(Scene from 8.12)

MICHEL: (To Lorelai) You mean to tell me, you _still_ haven't found out the sex of the baby?

LORELAI: No, Michel. I told you… Luke and I want to be surprised.

CUT

(Scene from New Episode)

EMILY: Seriously Lorelai, this is torture!

CUT

LUKE: (With a sweet smile) I'm really liking the idea of being surprised, (touches Lorelai's ever-growing stomach) because this baby is going to be loved no matter what.

**VOICE OVER: But what if the doctor reveals it by mistake…**

A shot of Lorelai gasping as she looks at her doctor.

SOOKIE: (at the inn) Can you tell me?

LORELAI: What?

SOOKIE: The sex of the baby!

LORELAI: I'm trying to forget I ever heard it!

**VOICE OVER: … Do we really have to wait to find out?**

RORY: (Complains) This is unfair!

**VOICE OVER: Tune in for a very festive episode of the Gilmore girls…**

A shot of townies decorating the town.

**VOICE OVER: …next week. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Would really like to know how I'm doing so far with this series. Your reviews will be much appreciated.

I apologize for taking a bit of time to update this final segment. Long story short, I was physically unable to do so.

Please welcome guest writer **DieHardJavaJunkie14** who will collaborate with me on 8.14.

Will update with new episode as soon as possible.

Care to guess what the town event will be? Also, for full effect, listen to Damien Rice's "Amie".


End file.
